This invention relates to games and, more particularly, to the design, compilation, and scoring of electronic games.
Electronic games were created soon after the advent of the computer. Electronic arcade games were electronic games that consisted of large, specialized hardware and relatively small and simple software. Following the development of electronic arcade games, systems for playing electronic game cartridges, such as Atari brand game cartridges, were developed. Some electronic arcade games and cartridge games allowed high scores to be recorded in association with a player name. However, since both arcade and cartridge games did not communicate with other games, competition was generally limited by their physical location.
Tournaments offer the excitement of competition, the possibility of reward when prizes are offered, and the fellowship of shared experience. Nonetheless, tournaments generally suffer from several drawbacks due to expense and time that participants must invest to get to the playing site. Tournament participants typically must also adhere to a set schedule, a potentially difficult proposition in today""s busy world. To ensure that the rules of the tournament are upheld, most competitions require proctors, arbiters, referees, and the like. Retaining such people can add significant costs to competitions. There may also be a limited supply of individuals qualified to oversee the tournament.
Electronic tournaments allow participants to xe2x80x9cmeetxe2x80x9d in cyberspace, competing at a virtual location accessible to any player at any time. Because no travel is required, many of the disadvantages of physical tournaments are eliminated, while maintaining the sense of fellowship.
Several companies have offered online contests based on electronic games. These contests have not combined the possibility of winning a substantial prize and the payment of an entry fee while featuring a record of a player""s skill on the game over time.
The score achieved on almost any game is affected by chance to some degree. Players are therefore limited in how exactly they can measure their skill. Similarly, players are limited in how well they can compare their skill to the skill of other players. In a competition setting, observers and participants often argue that the outcome was affected by chance. Where the winner of a competition is awarded a prize, participants may be especially interested in avoiding the risk of loss associated with the effect of chance. Moreover, some jurisdictions prohibit betting on the outcome of a game of chance. Therefore, an object of the invention is to minimize the effect of chance on the score of an electronic game.
It should be apparent from the foregoing that there is a need for an electronic gaming system in which players from different locations can participate in and win awards based on their skill. The system should be capable of recording and displaying measurements of a player""s skill and of comparing such measurements to those of other players.
In general, the invention includes a method for awarding a tournament prize to at least one player for exhibiting superior skill. An electronic game, whose score system is primarily based on skill, is selected. An element of chance, which may affect a score on the electronic game, is identified. The electronic game is modified to minimize the effect of the element of chance on the score. The modified electronic game is offered to players as the basis for a tournament. Scores achieved by each of players are compared. A prize is awarded to at least one of the players based on his score.
In general, the invention also includes a tournament system in which a prize is awarded to at least one player for exhibiting superior skill. A game is designed to minimize the effect of chance on the score. A tournament based on the game is created. Players are allowed to compete in the tournament by playing the game. A prize is awarded to the player with the highest score.
In general, the invention also includes a method for modifying a game to minimize the effect of elements of chance on score. An electronic game whose score system is primarily based on skill is selected. An element of chance, which may affect a score on the electronic game, is identified. The electronic game is modified to minimize the effect of the element of chance on the score.
In one aspect, the invention features a method for conducting a tournament in which a plurality of remote players compete against each other by playing an electronic game via a communications network (e.g., the World Wide Web). An electronic game, in which the effect of chance within the electronic game has been minimized, is disposed at a tournament host location. A plurality of remote players are able to participate in the tournament by playing the electronic game via the communications network. The score for each player is determined based on player manipulation of the electronic game. The score of each remote player is compared with scores of other remote players to determine a winner of the tournament. A prize can be awarded to the winner.
In another aspect, the invention features a method for creating a tournament system in which remote players compete against each other by playing modified electronic games over a communications network. An element of chance within each of a plurality of electronic games (wherein each electronic game has a scoring system based primarily on skill) is determined. The element of chance within each such electronic game is minimized to thereby provide a selection of modified electronic games at a tournament host location. One or more tournaments for each modified electronic game is provided at the tournament host location. Remote players are allowed to participate in a selected tournament by playing a selected modified electronic game over the communications network.
In yet another aspect, the invention features a method of conducting an electronic tournament system. One or more tournaments for each of a plurality of electronic games of skill, in which the effect of chance within each electronic game has been minimized, are provided at a tournament host location. A plurality of remote players are registered for a selected tournament for one such the electronic game based on qualifications of each remote player. Each remote player is able to participate in the selected tournament by playing the electronic game via a communications network. Each remote player score is determined based on user manipulation of the electronic game. The score of each remote player is compared with scores of other remote players to determine a winner of the tournament. A prize can be awarded to the winner of the tournament.
In one embodiment, each remote player is required to set up an account and provide an initial monetary deposit at the tournament host location before such player can participate in a tournament. In addition, each remote player is required to register for the tournament based on qualifications (e.g., player experience, player rank and player winnings) of such remote player before such player can participate in a tournament.
In another embodiment, the number of remote players that can play the electronic game for the tournament is limited to a specified number. When the tournament has been filled with the specified number of remote players, additional remote players are allowed to participate in an additional, separate tournament for the electronic game. In yet another embodiment, the number of remote players that can participate in the tournament is limited to those remote players that register before a defined registration closing time.
The foregoing and other objects, aspects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description.